Phoney Baloney
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Candace has just gotten her ultimate busting tool taken away- her phone. This leads to sleepwalking and crazy stunts.It's up to the boys to end this by telling Mom. Meanwhile, Perry creates a gadget to rid of all evil and Dr. D must destroy it. Wait- Wha?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This takes place before my school series. In other words, it's during the summer time.**

Chapter 1

"But why!?" Candace screamed grabbing onto her mother. Her mom replied, "Because it's unhealthy, dear. We have it set up now that any house calls go straight to your father's and my cell phones. Therefore, we're unplugging all the telephones in the house and locking them up."

"But- but- but…" Candace's lower lip trembled. Ms. Flynn-Fletcher continued, "You've become overly obsessed with phones. Our phone bill has skyrocketed and I don't think it's from Lawrence and me. It's also a punishment for sneaking out of the house when you were already grounded. You also need to see the _real_ world. Haven't you noticed how many trees you've walked into over the summer from being too distracted by your cell phone?"

Candace had a few flashbacks of this. She then looked back at her mother.

"Exactly. Now hand it over." Candace clenched the pink cell phone in her fist. Her arm shook as she raised it. She groaned in pain.

"Give it," repeated her mom.

As soon as Candace's hand met Ms. Flynn-Fletcher's she began waving her fist around in circles. No matter what, she could not let go. Ms. Flynn- Fletcher literally had to pry it off of her. She left Candace in tears.

"I can't believe this! My busting tool! Gone forever!" she sobbed.

"Oh, stop being such a Drama Queen. It's just for two weeks," her mother said. Candace's brothers, Phineas and Ferb, went over to her and patted her on the back.

"It'll be okay, Sis. You could always use a telegraph instead," Phineas comforted.

"A tele- what?" Candace asked.

Phineas and Ferb looked at one another.

"Wow. She _does _need to see the real world," Phineas said.

"It's easy for you two to say. You've never felt the sensation of having a cell phone! You don't know what two weeks without a phone is like for me. Not even a telephone!"

Phineas said, "I'm sorry, Candace. I really wish there was something we could do, but Mom's orders. Wait. Ferb, I know what we're going to do tomorrow!"

Candace perked up a bit and said, "Really!?" Phineas thought for a moment and then said, "No wait. That would be breaking Mom's rules too."

Candace began bawling her eyes out again.

"Don't you worry. Two weeks will go by like fast," Phineas said.

XXXX

That night, Candace tossed and turned in bed. She said through her sleep, "No phone…. no Jeremy… Jeremy pictures… no Stacy advice…" She began grinding her teeth.

"Can't call… friends… no busting… Phineas and Ferb!" Candace's eyes sprang open.

She stepped out of bed and walked to the door. She went downstairs to a hallway closet where her mom had locked up the phones. In the mean time, Ferb was fixing himself a glass of water. He noticed her and peeked around the corner. He watched as Candace wiggled the doorknob on the closet door.

"Need… key…" Candace said.

Ferb followed her. He said quietly, "Candace? Are you alright?" She didn't answer or even turn around. He jumped in front of her and waved his hand over her face. Her large eyes didn't even blink. Ferb rushed back up to his room and shook Phineas awake.

His brother yawned and asked drowsily, "Ferb? What are you doing? It's one in the morning."

Ferb pointed to the dazed Candace who was wandering into their parents' room.

"Need key…" Candace moaned.

Phineas shook his head, waking himself up.

"What's wrong with Candace? Is she… sleepwalking?" he said. The two boys tip- toed over to their parents' door and watched Candace rummage through some drawers.

"Need… key…" Candace said again.

"Key?" Phineas thought aloud. "A key to what?" Ferb pointed downstairs and then stuck out his pinky and thumb and held his hand to his ear, symbolizing a telephone.

Phineas guessed, "The closet? To where the phones are?" He then gasped.

"Candace wants her phone back! And now she's trying to get the key from mom to open the closet!" The two boys looked back into the room again.

Outside, the clouds moved slowly past the full moon, allowing the lunar light to shine briefly over the bedroom. It hit their mom's necklace, pointing out with a sparkle where the key was. Candace seemed to notice this and headed towards their mother.

"Oh my gosh! We've gotta wake her up!" Phineas cried. The boys silently ran in. Each grabbed one arm and attempted to pull Candace out of the room.

"Need… key…" Candace said again.

"Ooooh. Pull harder, Ferb. She must really be desperate," Phineas said.

They eventually were able to pull her out of the room and into theirs. They closed the door behind them.

Candace looked at the closed door of the room and said, "Need… key…" She stood up and headed for the door.

Phineas ran up to her and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Candace! Snap out of it!"

Ferb grabbed his glass of water and threw it, ice and all, onto his sister's face. She shook her head viciously and looked around.

"How did I get in here?"

She looked down at the two.

"Phineas! Ferb! You two are so busted! Why am I soaking wet and in your room!? It's about an hour past midnight!"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other then, looked back at her.

"You were sleepwalking, Candace! You were trying to steal the key from Mom so you could unlock the closet door and get your phones back," Phineas explained.

"That is just down right ridiculous!" Candace exclaimed. "I never sleep walk."

"Well, you did tonight," Phineas said.

"You're just trying to mess with my head. Now I'm all wet and cold. Grrrr! I'm going back to bed. You guys better not pour water on me again and bring me into your room tonight or any other night! _Buenos noches_!" Candace stomped out of their room and back into bed.

Phineas and Ferb once again looked at each other, both with worried expressions.

Phineas spoke up, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna- no actually- have to- We have to do this. Ferb, I know what we _have_ to do tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About an hour and a half later, Candace began talking in her sleep again.

"No more… busting… Phineas… Ferb!" Her eyes opened. She got up and headed down stairs. She jiggled the doorknob of the hallway closet and headed back up to her parents' room.

"Need… key…" she said. Right when she was about to go into the bedroom, a light flashed in her eyes. She blinked and then squinted. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Phineas! Ferb! What are you doing now! Get that light out of my eyes!" she whispered loudly.

"Good. You're awake. You can turn the light off now, Ferb," Phineas said. Ferb flipped the switch on the flashlight he was holding off.

The two lead Candace back to their room.

"What now!?" Candace whined.

"You were sleepwalking again," Phineas said.

"Why do you keep saying that? I-" Candace stopped as, Phineas pulled up a video on their computer screen.

"We hid some cameras outside, your bedroom door, downstairs, and in the hallway, a while ago. Look." Phineas clicked the mouse and sat back.

The three watched as one camera shot Candace walking out of her room saying, "Candace phone friends…"

The next camera showed Candace heading towards the hallway. Then the next showed her trying to open the closet door. She said, "Need… key…" and headed back upstairs. Phineas stopped the clip. He and Ferb both turned to Candace who looked like she was going to begin crying.

"So… it's true! I don't believe this! What am I going to do!? This is awful! I can't live like this for the next two weeks! You've got to help me, Phineas!" Candace grabbed her brother's shoulders.

"Do something! Fix me! Please!" Phineas gave a thoughtful look.

"Hmm… Well, we can't really do anything until it's daytime. Let us sleep on it. In the mean time, just lock your door, windows, and anything else you can escape through. If this doesn't work, we'll probably wake up and stop you."

"But- but…" Candace looked at them pathetically.

"Good night, Candace," Phineas said getting back into bed.

Candace went into her room and did as they said. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling, afraid to fall asleep.

"Wait. That's it. I just won't sleep. I'll stay awake until the two weeks are up," Candace said to herself. She got out of bed and made a cup of coffee. She turned on the TV in the living room and drank her coffee.

"Ooh! It's working! This stuff really gives me the extra zip."

XXXX

It was about five thirty in the morning when Candace started feeling exhausted. She tried to drink more coffee and soda, but it only gave her a headache. She started to put her head on the pillow on the couch, but she stopped herself.

"Has it been two weeks yet?" she asked no one.

"I'd check your calendar if was you, Kevin," said a zebra who was sitting in Mr. Fletcher's recliner.

Candace rubbed her eyes and the zebra disappeared.

"Ohhhh…" she moaned in pain. To make matters worse, she could hear a ringing in her head. A phone ringing- her cell phone's ring tone.

After what seemed like an eternity of watching reruns of 70's cartoons, Candace finally heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Her mom appeared in the living room in front of her.

"Candace? Are you all right? You're never up this early," Ms. Flynn-Fletcher said.

"Well, it turns out that I've been sleepwalking because of being phone-less. I was apparently trying to steal the key to the closet from you to get my phone back in my sleep. You've got to believe me!"

Her mother blinked a couple of times and said, "Do I need to call a doctor?"

"No! Mom! Really! Phineas and Ferb have proof! They got it all on tape!" Candace yelled.

Ms. Flynn- Fletcher just shook her head. "Of course. It's Phineas and Ferb again. How could I not have guessed? If this is just an excuse for me to give you your phone back early forget it."

"But I'm serious!"

Phineas and Ferb came down the stairs. Phineas greeted cheerfully, "Morning, Mom!"

"Good morning, Phineas. Good morning, Ferb," their mom responded.

Phineas walked past the living room doorway and said, "Good morning, Can-"

Candace ran over and grabbed Phineas, shaking him hard.

"Where's the videotape?! The one of me sleepwalking! You have to show it to Mom!"

Phineas' smile faded.

"Oh. That videotape. Well, we figured we didn't need it anymore because we got you to believe us and well…" Phineas chuckled nervously.

"You erased it!?" Candace cried.

Phineas examined Candace's crazed face and messy hair. "Gee, Candace. You look awful! Totally stressed out and exhausted. You almost look as bad as Perry. Hey, where is he anyhow? He usually comes right down for breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perry the Platypus sprawled out across Ferb's bed exhausted and absolutely miserable. He had been so stressed out for the past several days because of his non- stop missions- one right after another. His watch began beeping. He let out an angry chirping sound and tried to muffle it with a pillow, but it didn't work.

Perry let out a heavy sigh and put his fedora on. He walked into Phineas and Ferb's closet and knocked in a special pattern on the wall in the way back. A door opened up and he slid down a chute to the agency. Perry sat down in the chair in front of a giant monitor and pressed a button.

Major Monogram's picture appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good once again. It has something to do with nose hair clippers, twelve boxes of dynamite, and an enormous candy cane."

Perry let out a grumpy growl.

"Agent P, I know you've been working a lot of overtime, but it is just business."

The intern, Carl, said from off screen, "He does seem a bit stressed out. Remember how many stress balls we had to send him last week. That secret agent stuff sure looks like hard work, sir."

Monogram rolled his up to the ceiling thoughtfully. He said, "Well, you have been doing some challenging stuff. I mean not just Doofenshmirtz. You also rescued those polar bears from the melting ice, mountain biked through a snowstorm backwards, saved a lost parakeet in Egypt, stole back a platinum seal from those robbers, crashed an intergalactic slumber party, convinced two former agents to join the agency again by doing cartwheels up an escalator, bungee-jumped off of the statue of liberty, escaped two great white sharks, made friends with Bigfoot, and even saved the president from a pack of violin-playing monkeys!"

"That sounded kind of random, sir," Carl said.

"Too bad. He really did all of that stuff. Just look at him. See? He's just that cool."

Monogram took out a piece of paper.

"Huh… Looks like he's also built a rocket, fought a mummy, climbed up the Eiffel Tower, discovered- oh- wait a minute. Wrong list," Monogram said and tossed the list aside.

"Anyway, go get him, Agent P."

Perry attempted to stand up, but for some reason his body told him, "no". Perry shook his head warily.

"I'm sorry, Agent P, but it's not like we can just create a device to get rid of all evil in the world or anything," Monogram said raising his shoulders.

Perry perked up. He had an idea. The platypus gave a quick salute and ran off.

Meanwhile…

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace sat around the tree in the yard. Candace looked just like Perry had when his watch had gone off.

"I don't know what to do for you, Candace. This whole phone addiction is really tricky to cure," Phineas said.

Candace's eye twitched as she gasped, "Must… stay… awake…" Just then, she began snoring.

"We could always- oh never mind, that won't work. What do you think, Ferb?" Ferb shrugged.

"What do you think, Candace? Candace?" Phineas and Ferb looked around, but there was no sign of Candace anywhere until Ferb spotted her heading down the street.

"Need… Phone…" Candace moaned.

"Where is she going?" Phineas asked.

Ferb pulled out a Danville map. Phineas traced his finger along it.

"So if we're here, and Candace is going in that direction… Oh no! She must be headed for Phoneshack! You know, that nifty, little electronics store. We've gotta stop her!"

Phineas and Ferb grabbed their bikes and headed down the hill.

"Wow, she moves pretty fast for sleep walking," Phineas said. Candace was just about to walk into the middle of the busy road, when her brothers had reached her.

"Candace, wake up!" Phineas cried. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Nothing's working. Do something, Ferb!"

Ferb pulled out a baseball bat.

"No, not now. We'll only use that if we're really desperate," Phineas said. Ferb took his bicycle horn off of the handle and honked it really loud into Candace's ear. Their sister shrieked.

"What just happened!?" she shouted.

"You fell asleep again!" Phineas said.

"Oh. Well, as you saw, I tried not to fall asleep at all last night. Plus, I had a lot of coffee and soda last night," Candace explained.

The three headed back up the street and into their yard again.

"Look, we have to make sure that I do not fall asleep. If I do fall asleep again though, tell Mom right away! Bring her over to me and show her! She won't believe me if I just tell her. She needs to actually see it," said Candace. "Hey! I know what to do! Whenever I have problems, I just call Stacy and- Oh that's right. _Call _Stacy."

Phineas volunteered, "Here, I'll call Stacy. Just tell me her number." Just then, Isabella popped her head through the gate.

"What cha' doin'?" she asked curiously.

"Isabella, I'm going to have to borrow your telephone. It's time for the doctor to make a house call," Phineas said.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

Phineas explained the whole situation.

"Oh that's awful. I'd be happy to help you guys," Isabella said. Candace's eyes widened. She cried hopefully, "You have a phone, Isabella!? Oh, gimme- gimme- gimme- gimme- gimme!"

Ferb and Isabella both grabbed Candace's arms. Candace continued to tug. It was almost like walking a big dog that had just spotted a cat to chase.

Ferb looked at Isabella and said, "This is going to be a _long_ two weeks."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stacy's cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello? Phineas? Is that you? Candace? Loss of phones!? Sleepwalking!? Crazed!? Confused? I'll be right over!"

Candace sat beneath the tree in the back yard. Isabella held up a piece of paper with a giant black figure on it.

"What do you see here?" she asked.

Candace answered, "A phone."

"And this?"

"A cell phone."

"What about this?"

"A banana phone."

"And this?"

"Two tin cans with a string tied at the bottom of each connecting the two."

Isabella looked back at Ferb with a worried expression.

Meanwhile…

Perry was inside one of the agency's doghouses that was located through a secret passageway beneath a real doghouse that belonged to Agent B (Basset Hound). It was called, "The Lab" which was where all the agents' gadgets were created and tested. He had sent a letter by bird to Dr. Doofenshmirtz who had just arrived at the doghouse.

(To evil jingle) _Doofenshmirtz inside a doghouse…_

Dr. D walked in and looked around.

"Perry the Platypus? I got your letter. You want me to come down here to see something? And what's with all this, 'vacation' stuff? Perry?" Doofenshmirtz wandered around some more.

Just then, a giant metal birdcage fell down on him. Doofenshmirtz gasped when he noticed the platypus standing at a counter top in front of him.

"Perry the Platypus!? What's with the cage? Are you making something!?" Dr. D gasped again, "Don't tell me _you're_ making some sort of evil invention that you want _me _to foil!"

Perry turned around and handed Doofenshmirtz some blueprints.

"What's this? Let's see…" Dr. D examined the paper closely. "You're making an anti-evil invention!? This has to be some sort of joke! You want to get rid of all evil from the world!? But why!? Have you gone mad!?"

Perry pulled down a white screen and turned the lights off. He then turned on a projector showing a slideshow of pictures. The slides were all of Perry, showing him rescuing some polar bears from melting ice, mountain biking through a snowstorm backwards, saving a lost parakeet in Egypt, stealing back a platinum seal from some robbers, crashing an intergalactic slumber party, cart wheeling up an escalator, bungee jumping off of the Statue of Liberty in France, escaping from two great white sharks, making friends with Bigfoot, and saving the President of the United States from a pack of violin-playing monkeys.

Once the slideshow ended, Dr. D said, "I had no idea you were doing all of that. And that was all on top of defeating me and my evil schemes too?"

Perry nodded.

"Gee… I knew you were a busy guy, but I had no idea it was this bad. And all of these pictures were adventures you went on in order to defeat evil?"

Perry nodded again.

"Wow. Hey, wait a minute, how did you get pictures of all that anyhow?"

Perry shook his head and waved his hand as if saying, "Not important." The platypus turned on his heel and went back to his work. The lights turned back on and he began screwing on some bolts to his device.

"Well, there's a switch," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to no one, still trying to let this all sink in.

For once, it was up to _Dr. Doofenshmirtz_ to stop _Perry_ from using his invention to do something on the world.

In the mean time, Stacy had just arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Oh thank goodness, Stacy, you're here! Where's your cell phone!?" Candace screamed.

"I didn't bring it," Stacy said.

"You what!?"

"Phineas told me we had to break you of your phone obsession so I couldn't bring my cell phone."

Candace looked like she was about to pull her hair out. Phineas butted in on the conversation and said, "Besides, if Mom catches you playing with a phone, even if it's not ours, you're going to be so busted."

Busted!*

Candace's pupils shrank at that last word. Everyone else looked around wondering where that two-note tune came from.

Just then, Jeremy Johnson walked into the yard.

"Hey, Candace. I've been trying to text you all day. And when you haven't been answering, I came over to make sure everything was okay. It's not normal for you not to respond right away so it had me worried," Jeremy explained.

Candace was now getting mixed emotions. She tried to smile at how much Jeremy had cared.

Phineas explained the whole story to Jeremy.

"Oh gosh! Well, I'd be happy to help," Jeremy said.

Candace perked up a little, but she still felt extremely tired.

***From Candace and Vanessa's song, "Busted". This was done when Vanessa said busted in the episode, "Hail Doofania".**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Phineas paced back and forth.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked himself. "You need rest, Candace, yet if you fall asleep, you'll start doing crazy things."

Isabella suggested, "You know, we just need to convince your mom that this is all happening. I don't know how, but I think that's all we can do."

Phineas pondered a bit and said, "What do you think we should do, Candace? Candace? Uh-oh…"

Everyone rushed out of the yard.

"Candace!" they all shouted.

"Look!" yelled Stacy, pointing to the telephone pole. Candace was perched on top looking at all the houses below.

"Need… Phone…"

"What's the point of being up there?!" Isabella asked.

"How did she get up there so fast!?" questioned Stacy.

"Isn't Candace afraid of heights!?" Jeremy asked.

Phineas turned to Ferb and cried frantically, "We've gotta tell Mom!" The two dashed into the house.

"How are we supposed to get her down!?" cried Isabella.

"How are we going to wake her up!?" Stacy yelled. The three all immediately started making loud noises and clapping their hands in an attempt to wake Candace up.

The two boys found their mom in the living room, sewing.

Phineas cried, "Mom! Mom! You have to see what Candace is doing!" Ms. Flynn-Fletcher pricked her finger with the needle as she looked up in shock.

"Well, there's a switch! What do you think your sister is doing?" she replied in astonishment.

"There's no time to explain everything, you just need to come outside!" Phineas shouted grabbing his mom with Ferb's help.

"Hold on, boys. I need to finish this stitch or the material will get all messed up."

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and bounced up and down a bit with anxiety.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "You weren't trained to do this. How do you know if it's going to work? I mean if the agency can't do anything, what makes you think you can make something as crazy as this?"

Perry shrugged and continued working.

"Perry the Platypus, listen to me. You do not know what a big mistake this is. I know I don't always think things through and why you probably shouldn't even listen to me when I try to teach you something, but for once, you're not thinking this through. No offense."

Perry looked up and put his hands on his sides.

"Yes, Perry the Platypus. Even the hero can be wrong sometimes. Look, my point is, I understand everyone wants world peace, but life would actually be a lot worse if there was no evil in it," Dr. D tried to explain.

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being serious! I mean I'm not just saying that because I'm a villain, I really mean it. Look, how about if I can convince with several good reasons why there should be evil in the world, then you let go of this whole thing, release me and everything will go back to normal. What do you say?" Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry put the screw driver down and smirked a little as if saying, "Oh this has got be good."

Dr. D started, "Well, you see, if there wasn't any evil in the world- Hmm… How should I put this? Without evil we would be- no, no, no. That's not it. Maybe this would be better expressed through song…"

_Song time! (Just note that Doofenshmirtz sings a song about 'if there wasn't any evil')_

Doofenshmirtz made a big finish.

"I apologize, Perry the Platypus. I can't really dance when I'm in this cage, but you get my point right?"

Perry tilted his head a little in thought.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued, "I mean really. With no evil in the world, you'd be out of a job! In fact all those little agent animals would be out of a job! All of these unemployed animals! And to think that that would be all _your _fault!"

The mad scientist pointed an accusing finger at the platypus.

"If people weren't evil, everyone would be exactly the same. No one would be interesting! Plus, where would be without those epic movies people like to watch on weekends. Where would we be without those dramas and tragedies? All those poetic novels! Why, if there was no evil in the world, life would just be, oh how do you say it… boring!"

Perry frowned and looked down feeling kind of disappointed in himself.

"Exactly, Perry the Platypus. Now there's something for you to think about," Doofenshmirtz said folding his arms.

Back at the house…

Isabella, Stacy, and Jeremy were all losing their voices. Candace on the other hand was playing with the telephone wires.

"Telephone… wires…. Tee-hee!"

Isabella proclaimed, "Okay. Enough of this. I'm going up there!" She took out her fireside girl sash and pulled it around the pole. She took the two ends and began climbing up.

"Be careful, Isabella!" Stacy called.

Isabella made her way up to the top. She balanced on the metal hook just below her and took a deep breath. She then shouted in Candace's face in her loudest voice, "CANDACE FLYNN! GET DOWN FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

Jeremy and Stacy looked speechless.

Candace woke up with a scream.

"H-how'd I get way up here!? AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Isabella tried to comfort her softly, "Calm down, Candace. Just take this end of the sash and we'll climb down together."

Isabella took Candace's other hand and they slowly made their way down. Candace looked paralyzed.

"Wow, that's one heavy-duty sash," Jeremy commented.

"Yep. We've saved lives with this thing before," Isabella informed him proudly. Just then, Phineas and Ferb came running out with their Mom.

"See, Mom? Look! See! See it! See?" Phineas cried pointing to the top of the telephone pole.

"I don't see anything, Phineas," his mom said.

Ferb tapped Phineas' shoulder and pointed to Candace sitting in front of the tree looking dazed. Phineas' finger fell downward to point to Candace.

"But…"

Ms. Flynn-Fletcher felt his forehead.

"Oh dear, I sure hope this whole, what Candace calls, 'busted' thing isn't rubbing off on you two now!" She walked over to where the others were. "Candace, are you alright? You look half dead. Get some rest, you were up all night!"

Isabella explained, "That's because she's trying to not fall asleep or else she'll start sleepwalking and do something outrageous just to get her phone back!"

Ms. Flynn-Fletcher hesitated a bit before she said, "Oh that's just nonsense. Candace is just fibbing so that I'll give her-"

"But it's true! Candace can't live without using a phone! She says it's her number one 'busting' tool!" Stacy added.

Jeremy put in, "Yeah. She actually climbed up the telephone pole. We all witnessed it! And that's saying something. I mean this is Candace. The girl that's terrified of heights."

Ms. Flynn-Fletcher looked puzzled and very concerned. "You all are doing it too. You're all following the Candace routine. I need to call your parents." She headed back into the house. Once again, Candace had fallen asleep.

Everyone noticed and all jumped up.

"Wait! Stop! You have to see this!" they all shouted simultaneously.

Candace slowly stood up and murmured, "Need… key…" and followed her mom into the house.


End file.
